1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a Magnus rotor.
Magnus rotors are also referred to as Flettner rotors or sailing rotors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnus rotors are known in the state of the art. Particularly as ship drives, they have also become known by the term Flettner rotors and equipping ships with such a Flettner rotor or Magnus rotor is described in the book Die Segelmaschine' by Klaus D Wagner, Ernst Kabel Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1991.
CH 116268 discloses a Magnus rotor which is carried on a pivot. In that arrangement the Magnus rotor can be rotated in various different ways. On the one hand, provided at the inner periphery of the Magnus rotor are guide wheels which serve as a rotor drive. On the other hand those guide wheels serving as the rotor drive can be provided outside the rotor periphery. In addition the drive for the rotor can be arranged centrally relative to the rotor in such a way that the one part of a motor driving the cylindrical rotor is fixedly connected to the pivot and the other part is connected to the rotating cylinder.
What is common in that respect to all the above-described Magnus rotor drives is that the rotating cylinder of the Magnus or Flettner rotor is driven.
As general state of the art attention is directed to the following documents: WAGNER, Claus D: Die Segelmaschine, Hamburg: Ernst Kabel Verlag GmbH, 1991, pages 156, 158, 159—ISBN 3-8225-0158-1; DE 558 426 A; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,584 A; DD 255 923 A1; DE 10 2005 062 615 A1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,284 A; ROLOFF/MATEK: Maschinenelemente, 17th edition, Wiesbaden: Friedr. Verweig & Sohn Verlag/GWV Fachverlage GmbH, 2005, pages 557-559—ISBN 3-528-17028-X; U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,779 A; DE 10 2006 025 732 B4 and AT 110 303 B.